Light and Dark: Too Far Deep
by Vamplov
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer must top the human from destroying the waters before it's too late or will something stop them from doing so?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Nothing but the ocean

Bubbles POV

Boomer held onto me tightly as we travelled through the tunnel. We got tossed around a bit when suddenly we were hit by water so know we were travelling at a faster speed through some kind of water channel. I had no idea how long we been travelling but finally we started to slow down still we came to a complete stop. Boomer wasn't having hard time breathing under water because I'm next to him. We looked up and saw the sun rays coming through the water. We swam up still we finally made it to the surface.

"Phew finally made it." Boomer said

"Boomer look. I don't see land anywhere. It's like where in the middle of the ocean." I said

"Your right." Boomer said looking around

"Hey a boat!" I said pointing behind Boomer

"Great they can pick us up. It probably be best if they didn't know who we are." Boomer said

I felt as if I couldn't move my legs. When I dove under to see why I saw I had a god damn fin. I had turned into a mermaid. I went back up to the surface and was a bit scared now.

"Boomer that maybe harder than you think." I said nervous

"Why?" Boomer ask looking at me

"This." I said showing him the fin I had now

"Oh great…" Boomer said

"Ahoy there. You folks stranded out here or something?" the captain I'm guessing said

"Huh yes we did." Boomer said

'Try to turn you fin back into legs.' Boomer said to me mentally

'Ok' I mentally said back

I was trying and trying and the boat was right next to us. I'm not sure if they can see the fin I have underwater. I was still trying and they put a ladder down so we could climb up. I looked at the ship and notice something. It said 'may her voice heal your wounds and her beauty guide your way'

"Excuse me but why does your boat say that?" I ask

"What? Oh that phrase. We are followers of the Deep One." Captain said

"The Deep One?" Boomer ask

"You now the mermaid of the sea. The heavenly protector of the innocent." Captain said

"What do you think?" I ask Boomer in a low voice

"Well if worse come to worse I'll fly us out of there." Boomer said

"Something the matter?" Captain ask

"Well you see I can't climb up." I said

"Why that?" Captain ask

I was hesitant but showed them my fin. He's eyes widen and they lowered a plank so I could get on. Boomer climbed up the rope and I was feeling sick. Guess when I'm in this form I need water. The captain yelled out to get the room ready. Boomer was sitting next to me and I was feeling sicker by the second.

"My boy bring the young mermaid to the chambers. There she'll have what she needs." Captain said

Boomer picked me up and walked down some stairs. Some of the crew open two large doors and inside was a huge tank filled with water and had a bed in it. Boomer flew up and places me in the tank on the bed and I started to feel better very quickly.

"Never in my years did I think I would meet you my dear." Captain said coming in

"Now this. I do not trust you and I will kill any of you that try and hurt her." Boomer said

"You need not fear Guardian. We know who you are and we know not to harm her. But we would never harm her to begin with." Captain said

"So is there land or is it just one big ocean?" I ask

"Yes there is land my dear. We are heading that way after visiting the sea folks." Captain said

"The sea folks?" I ask

"Yes. They are human like creatures that have created an undersea world. They live with the sea life and worship you." Captain said

"Could you perhaps take me there?" I ask

The captain explained that right now he had more than half he's crew hurt by an empire called Mediga. They have been polluting the sea around the sea folk's home to drive them out and find something called the Heart Of The Sea. It's a jewel that belonged to the very first Mermaid and was left behind to protect her people. But with all the pollution the jewel has grown weaker and soon the sea folks will have to leave.

"I see. And what if I got this Heart Of The Sea? Would I be able to stop the pollution?" I ask

"Getting the jewel is but one step. It can purify the water and make it clean again but if Mediga continue to pollute it then there is no use." Captain said

"Why do they want the jewel so badly?" Boomer ask

"Because if the jewel were to be held in then hands other then the Mermaid then it would in a way drain all the water. Killing all the sea life. And Mediga would control the water level leaving the rest of us to have to serve them. Mediga is run by a power hungry tyrant that only wants complete control of the world but as long as he doesn't have the jewel then he and his people cannot cross over and attack us in Spira." Captain said

"And let me guess Spira, your home, have great fertile ground to grow food?" Boomer ask

"Yes and that is thanks to the Blesses Water given to us by the Mermaid." Captain said

"Alright will go back to Spira then you'll take us to the sea folks." I said

"Very well. And if there is anything you require please do not be afraid to ask. We are here to serve you." Captain said

The captain bowed then left. He seems like a real nice person and it sounds like they are having a hard time with this Mediga Empire. I'll have to find a way to stop them but I don't wanna fight. But like Buttercup always told me, you can't always stop someone just by being nice. And this isn't some kind of minor argument.

"What do you think of all this?" I ask

"I think this is your trial. To find a peaceful way to stop this and save the sea folks." Boomer said

"You think so?" I ask

"I do. And I know you'll find a peaceful way to stop it. It may be hard but I'll be with you the whole way." Boomer said

Boomer gave me a gently kiss and I kissed back. I know I can do it as long as my Guardian is by my side. Maybe it will be our love that will stop this. Listen to me, that just silly talk I guess. But it would be great if our love was that strong. Strong enough to stop Mediga and save the sea folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I will make it back

Boomer POV

I was walking around the deck looking about. Bubbles was resting in the room. The captain wasn't kidding. You could tell a battle did take place. Some broke boards and blood on the floor. I walked up to where the captain was steering the boat.

"The young Mermaid is asleep?" Captain ask

"Yeah. So when did this all start?" I ask

"This all happen when the true heir of Mediga went missing. Then this tyrant took control and all hell broke loose." Captain said

"What happen to the true heir?" I ask

"Some say she died others say she ran away." Captain said

"So no one knows for sure." I said

"Correct." Captain said

"What is she was alive. If we got her to take control of her throne again do you think it would stop the pollution?" I ask

"Probably. From what I heard the true heir was a kind soul that cared for every living thing." Captain said

I asked the captain more question about the true heir and found out she had long blue hair which was a very odd color to the people and well it's odd for me too. Never heard of someone with blue hair. She also had yellowish color eye. Well anyways not much I can do especially since Bubbles like this. Until she gets her feet back she can't leave the water.

2 days later

Bubbles got her legs back last night and we were both looking out at sea. It seems so peaceful out there. We saw land and the captain said we had arrived at Spira. It looks nice there. Once we docked the captain told us to wait on board. He would get a carriage to bring us right to the palace which was just outside Spira.

Bubbles POV

We waited for about an hour when this beautiful white and blue carriage rode up being pulled by four pure white horses. It was just beautiful. We got in and the captain joined us. The carriage rode off and I was looking at the town. It was nice and everyone seems so friendly here.

"So why are we going to the palace?" Boomer ask

"Well it will take the day to round up a new crew to go back to the sea folks; also I'm sure you two would like a good meal and a decent sleep and lastly the king and queen wishes to meet you two." Captain said

"This place if so pretty." I said

"We do our best to keep our home looking its best. The sea folks provided us with the stone that was used to build the houses." Captain said

It took only 30 minutes to get to the palace and it was huge. The walls looked to be made out of some kind of marble, well that's the look of it anyways, and the roof from some kind of crystal but it was see through. The carriage pulled up to the steps and we got out. I was holding Boomer hand because I suddenly got really nervous.

"You ok?" Boomer ask

"Yeah…guess I'm just nervous." I said

"Don't be. I'm right here." Boomer said then kissed my cheek

I blushed and giggled a bit. We walked up the stairs and as we walked by people bowed. It was a little weird for me. We made it to the throne room were the king and queen where. The Captain introduces us and the queen walked up to me. She wasn't much older than me.

"Are you really the Mermaid? The Deep One, the Heavenly Protector?" The queen ask with a smile

"Yes." I said

"It's an honor to meet you and I hope you are enjoying your time here." She said "Oh where are my manners. My name is Queen Rosaline."

"I'm Bubbles and this is Boomer." I said

"Come, come you must be hungry." Rosaline said taking my hand

Rosaline took me out of the throne room and she reminded me of me mix with a bit of Blossom. Rosaline took me to the dining room and had the chef make so much stuff. It was good but there was just too much to eat.

Boomer POV

Queen Rosaline took Bubbles out of the room. I was going to follow her when the king walked over. He apologized for her behavior. The king was showing me around the place and shown me our room for the night and whenever we would be in Spira. It was a large room and in the one corner was a fair size tank in case Bubbles ever turn into her mermaid form again.

"Again I'm sorry for Rosaline." King said

"No worries. She reminds me of Bubbles. Full of energy and always happy." I said

"Rosaline only cheered up when she heard of your arrival." King said

"Oh and why is that?" I ask

"You see Rosaline was never supposes to be able to bear a child but 10 years about she gave birth to a little boy. He was growing up to be a strong boy when he suddenly fell ill." King said

We stopped in front of a door. He opens it and inside was a little boy barely hanging on to life. The King and Queen only son. He was pale, cold and his eyes were closed. Wonder what's wrong with him?

"What happen?" I ask

"We don't know and Rosaline never left this room until today. But in her mind set she think she must be friends with Lady Bubbles in order for her to help him and that's why she acted the way she did. She's trying to become friends quickly. She normally takes her time and gets to know the person before she becomes their friend." King said

"You don't need to be friends with Bubs. Bubbles would help anyone. Even if you hurt her before." I said

"Really?" King ask

"Yup. I don't think Bubbles has one hate bone in her body. Hell we were the worst enemies and looked now. She my true love and I'm her Guardian." I said

"She's a kind soul." King said

"Very. Now let's go find them and tell Bubbles about this." I said

We walked around till we found them at the garden. Queen Rosaline was showing Bubbles all of the flower and Bubbles was smiling and giggling. We walked up to them and the King got Rosaline attention.

"My dear perhaps ask Lady Bubbles the favor." King said

"But Derrick…" Rosaline said

"What favor?" Bubbles ask

"They have a son that's very sick. Queen Rosaline thought you wouldn't help him unless you two were friends." I said

The queen looked a bit shameful. Bubbles hugged her. "Hey why didn't you just tell me. I would love to help him. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Rosaline said hugging back

We walked back to the young Prince's room. Bubbles walked up to him and I said it be best to leave Bubbles to concentrate. We closed the door and I stood next to it. King Derrick took Queen Rosaline away so she could stay calm until Bubbles was done.

Bubbles POV

This poor boy is very sick. I walked up to his bed and my clothing changed back into that dress I wore when I almost lost Boomer to that little freak girl. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand on the boy forehead. His heart was beating very slowly. I just hope he's not too far gone. I saw he had a cut on his shoulder. It looked like he was pierced by a sword there. I put my hand on it and my hand glowed. The cut closed up and his skin color was coming back slowly.

1 hour later

After I closed that cut I couldn't seem to heal whatever was making him sick. He was stable; maybe he just needed some rest. I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead. When I moved away I saw on his forehead where I placed my kiss was a mark. It looked like my crystal tear mark. Then these mark started to grow along the boy's body. Oh god I hope I didn't just make things worse for him.

"No you didn't." a voice said

"Who's there?" I ask looking around

"I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten you."

There by the window was a little girl. But she wasn't human; she was some kind of spirit.

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Alice. I'm one of the many Spirits that watch over the humans. You as the Mermaid created us. Well the very first one did and we serve her and any other Mermaid that may come to this world." Alice said

"Oh ok. So could you tell me what I just did." I said

"That's simple. All you did was put a blessing on the boy. It will keep him alive but only for about a month. After that the mark will leave and he will die." Alice said

"What can I do to heal him?" I ask

"Get the Heart Of The Sea. With that your powers will grow and you'll be strong enough to heal the boy. But with all the pollution going on in the sea the Heart Of The Sea has grown weak and if the pollution isn't stopped soon the Heart Of The Sea will die out and all the water in the world will become polluted." Alice said

"Alright I'll stop the pollution, get the Heart Of The Sea and come back here and heal the boy. And I only have a month to do that in order to save the boy right?" I ask

"Yes." Alice said "But I can stay with the boy if you wish and I could maybe prolong the timeline."

"Really? That would be great if you could Alice." I said

"Very well I shall then. But I will not be able to help you on your journey but you will find other Spirits more than happy to help out. Just be careful some Spirits have grown evil because of the pollution. Follow your heart and find the good ones and the bad one." Alice said

I walked out and told Boomer I needed to talk to the king and queen right now. He picked me up making me blush and ran to where they were. Rosaline ran up to me waiting for the news. I told her everything and she looked very worried. I reassured her I would make it in time and that their son had a Spirit with him to help prolong the timeline. Rosaline gave me a hug and thanked me and walked off to where her son was. Derrick walked up to us.

"Thank you for everything and anything you need please do not be afraid to ask." Derrick said

"Thank you and I promise I will come back in time to save him." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 King or Tyrant?

Bubbles POV

We stayed the night and before we left I went back to the Prince's room and saw that Rosaline had slept there. I smiled and walked up to them. The Prince was stable and breathing right but if I did not make it back before my mark left he would die. I looked at my mark and saw it. The color was very slowly fading away. I left the room and meet Boomer at the palace entrance. Boomer had gotten some soldiers to come with us. They came for two reasons. One to help save the Prince and two to keep me safe from Mediga tyrant of a king. We got into the carriage and back onto the same boat. It was repaired and cleaned up. The Captain was there to greet us and we were off.

"Do not worry little Prince I will be back I promise." I said as I watch the palace faded away

"Lady Bubbles." A soldier said

"Please just call me Bubbles." I said "What can I do for you?"

"Very well Bubbles and I only wish to say it's an honor to serve you." Soldier said

"I thank you for coming. What is your name?" I ask

"Alec Tops" Alec said

"Well Alec I hope I can count on you for when we get to Mediga." I said smiling

"Yes of course." Alec said

"Bubbles." Boomer said calling for me

"Over here." I said waving my hand

"Ah there you are." Boomer said

'Can you come with me for a minute? I really need something.' Boomer whispered

I looked up and saw his fangs come out a bit. I said goodbye to Alec and got Boomer to our room. Boomer pulled me onto the bed and he was on top of me. He moved my hair and went to kissing my neck. He kissed and licked till that spot went numb and he bites down. It felt so good that I couldn't hold back my moans. Boomer was holding me down and acting like an animal which just turned me on even more. After a good 20 minutes Boomer pulled his fangs out and licked the bite mark to close the holes. He then laid next to me and I cuddled up to him letting myself drift off into sleep.

Boomer POV

I woke up from my nap and saw Bubbles wasn't next to me. As I got up I had such the urge for blood that my fangs were coming out on their own. I kept my mouth shut till I found Bubbles I told her I needed something and she saw my fang. She said goodbye to one of the soldier and we went back to our room. I bite down for a long time and she fell asleep. I was up still wondering why I suddenly needed blood so badly.

*Knock*

"Come in but be quiet" I said

"I'm sorry to bother you. The Captain ask me to inform you that diner would be ready soon." A woman said

"Alright tell the Captain that I'll see if Bubbles is up for it. She's really tired." I said

"Very well I shall tell the Captain that." The woman said

I looked and saw Bubbles was too peaceful to wake up. I did suck out a lot of blood and she needed the rest. Diner passed and the Captain had a plate brought in for us for when Bubbles wakes up. About an hour later she did and we had the food. Bubbles was really hungry.

"Boomer…" Bubbles said looking down

"What's wrong?" I ask

"How do I get a tyrant to stop polluting the water when all he's after is power?" Bubbles ask

"It won't be easily and you may have to fight a bit but I know you will find the most peaceful solution you can." I said with a smile

"Yeah but I just don't even know how to talk to a guy like him." Bubbles said

"Just be yourself. Show him your kind side; you always were able to change people hearts. Just look at me." I said

"That's because you're a vampire now." Bubbles said with a giggle

"Actually Bubs. I left town with my brothers because we wanted to change but we knew we could only do that in a town that didn't know of us." I said

"Really?" Bubbles ask

"Yup I wanted to be good or somewhat good so maybe you would fall in love with me because I had a huge crush on you." I said then kissed her

We kissed for about 5 minutes before pulling away "And it was during that time you boys got turned?" Bubbles ask

"Yup we got attack and near death. All I could think about was you. When these people came to us and offered to give us a second chance at life but only if we became vampires." I said

"You took the deal then." Bubbles said

"Yup if I had another chance to see you again I would take it. And I don't regret it. After all I'm your Guardian now and you're my one true love." I said placing my forehead on hers

"And you are my one true love and the only one I ever want to be with." Bubbles said smiling

We stayed there for a good amount of time before we walked out of the room and onto the deck. It was night time and all the stars were out. I held Bubbles around her waist looking up at the stars. Bubbles lean against me looking up towards the stars. Everything seems so peaceful it was hard to believe that deep down there was pain going on.

Bubbles POV

2 days later

Well we finally made it to Mediga and I was a nervous wreck. Boomer was beside me holding my hand. I can do this I know I can. We walked off the boat and there stood Mediga soldiers. All of the soldiers from Spira were in front of us to protect me.

"Welcome Lady Bubbles. The King has been expecting you." The General I'm guessing said

"Thank you." I said

The General guided us towards the palace and this place looked horrible. The people looked sick and dirty. Some even looked like they would kill you if you looked at them the wrong way. I stayed close to Boomer trying not to make eye contact. We finally got to the palace and there sitting on the throne was a large man, I mean he was fat. He got up and walked towards us. I was really nervous now.

'Calm down I'm right here' Boomer said mentally

'I know but look at him. He looks so mean.' I mentally said back

"Welcome Lady Bubbles. What bring you the great Mermaid to this empire?" King ask in a bit of a mocking tone

"Huh well…" I started to say

"Speak up!" King said

"Watch it!" Boomer said getting mad

I took a deep breath "My dear King I came here in hope that you would stop pollution the water. It's causing harm to my sea folks."

"Then give me the Heart Of The Sea." King demanded

"I cannot do that. It is not your too wield. Please understand that its power would be too much for you." I said in a calm voice

"Then I will not stop." King said

"Please your Majesty listen to me. The Heart Of The Sea power is only to be wielded by me. And with all the pollution your making it causing the jewel to weaken and it will soon die out. If that happen then all the water will become polluted. Even your water." I said

"I do not care. Give me the Heart Of The Sea or be gone before I have you killed." King said with a stern voice

Know I was getting mad and it takes a lot to get me mad. This person is really on some kind of power hunger. He walks back to his throne when I shot a water ball right next to him to get his attention.

"Listen to me. I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to find a peaceful solution but you mister are on such a power hunger that it's really pissing me off." I said

"Calm down Bubs." Boomer said

I took a deep breath "Now I will ask again. Please stop what you're doing."

The king looked at me for a second then out of nowhere he called for his guards to capture us. All of Spira Guards were around us and Boomer was holding me tightly. I looked up and saw the king smiling and his eye were full of hunger and lust. Damn bastard. We manage to get out of the palace and back on the boat. Many of the soldiers were badly injured and I was working on healing them all but I was feeling dizzy. I look over the boat and saw where he was polluting. He was dumping some kind of slug into the water. I got all the soldiers heal and was on my knees. Boomer was next to me.

"Bubs that's enough. You're over doing it." Boomer said

"Please Bubbles go get some rest." It was Alec

"But I need to heal. You all fought to keep me safe. It's the least I can do." I said weakly

"Were fine. Go and rest." Alec said

I looked around and all the soldiers were looking at me with a worried face. I smiled and Boomer picked me up. I felt like my legs were back into a fin. I looked and they were. Great just great. Boomer put me into the tank in our room. This is a very large boat. I fell asleep as soon as I felt the bed under me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bliss the Dragon

Boomer POV

Well that could have gone a lot better but what can you expect from a tyrant. Bubbles was resting in our room and I was on desk looking out at the ocean. We were heading towards Orcana the home of the sea folks. Maybe if we get the Heart Of The Sea into some clean water it would regain its strength and Bubbles could use it to stop that tyrant. Bubbles wants to find a peaceful solution but I don't think we will find one.

"Sir Boomer, Lady Bubbles has awakened and is calling for you." Alec said

"Thanks." I said

I got to our room and Bubbles was awake but still in her mermaid form. I got into the water and like before I could breathe because I was next to Bubbles.

"How did you sleep?" I ask

"Fine but Boomer something not right." Bubbles said looking worried

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I sense a dark force. Something evil and vile is following us. Deep underwater. I need help to go see what it is. I don't want the people on the boat to get hurt." Bubbles said

"Alright just wait here one second." I said getting out.

I got out of the tank and looked for Alec. I found him and ask if he could guard our door and make sure no one came in. He didn't ask why and said he would. I walked back into my room and help Bubbles out. As soon as she was out of water she was feeling sick. I open up our bedroom window and climbed through. We dove under water and looked around.

"I don't see anything." I said

"I know I sense something." Bubbles said swimming around

I saw a shadow figure swim by us. "Is that it?"

"Yes that's it. It's going for the boat!" Bubbles said

We swam as fast as we could but the figure hit the boat making it jerk harshly. I shot energy beam at it and it looked towards us. It came for me as Bubbles used the water to toss it aside. We fought the creature and no matter what we did the creature would come back.

"What the hell! How do we kill it?!" I ask frustrated

"I don't know. It's so strong." Bubbles said

We didn't see it coming. The creature swung its tail and knocked Bubbles down deeper into the water. I swam after her but the creature wasn't chasing us. I made it to bubbles and she was knocked out. I picked her up and started to swim upwards but we were trapped in some kind of sea weed. I used my laser vision to cut the sea weed when I heard some blood curling scream. The ground moved and I got us free from the sea weed. Great another god damn monster to deal with. I swam upwards but was caught by the sea weed monster and was being pulled down.

"Now why did you burn me?" the monster ask

"You can talk?" I ask shocked

"Well duh." The monster said

The monster came out of the sea weed and it was a boy about my age. He was the one controlling the sea weed. He just covers himself in more sea weed to look bigger and more intimidating.

"Well why were you trying to keep us down here?" I ask

"I was only trying to protect the Mermaid. Because her Guardian let her get knocked out like that." The boy said

"Shut up!" I said mad

"B-boomer?" Bubbles said waking up

"Glad to see your awake." I said

"What? The boat! What happen to the boat?" Bubbles said getting up

We looked up and saw the first monster was attacking the boat. Me and Bubbles swam up and that boy followed us. I was annoyed with him yelling at him to go away.

"Stop that's a dark sea dragon. It will kill you!" the boy yelled

"Not if I kill it first." I said

I shot up and shot energy beam after energy beam at it. It was bleeding badly but wasn't dead. It dove under water and vanished. I was floating looking down. I saw Bubbles with that boy next to her.

Bubbles POV

"Please just swim away." The boy said

"But then it would attack the people on the boat." I said

"So? They are the reason why it turned dark." The boy said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It turned dark because of the pollution. It messing with its mind and causing it to attack anything that moves." The boy said

"The pollution is caused by the Tyrant King of Mediga. Those people are from Spira." I said

"Same thing. Humans are humans. Selfish being that only care for themselves." The boy said

"And would we be selfish if we didn't help them? Beside the people on that boat protected me when we went to Mediga. I can't just abandon them." I said

"Then you'll die too." The boy said then left

I was thinking of a way to stop this creature. The boy said the pollution was messing with him, causing him to act like this. I dove under hearing Boomer calling for me. Soon my fin turned back into my legs. I saw the dragon coming back up for one final attack. I just floated there in the water with a smile. Once the dragon was close enough I trapped it in water. Sound odd but you could faintly see these water vines as I call them holding the dragon in place. Boomer had dove under was now next to me.

"So what know?" Boomer ask

"I need to clean it in a way. Pull out the pollution. Maybe then the poor thing will stop attacking us." I said

I swam up to it and my clothing turned into that dress. I was up to its nose and it was trying to bite me. I place my hand on it nose and swam up till I was at its eyes. I place a kiss between its eyes and then a bright light blinded us all. Once the light died out the dragon was no longer black but a pure white. It looked calm now.

"Thank you my dear Mermaid." Dragon said

"No worries. How are you feeling?" I ask

"Must better now. All that pollution from my home caused me to become violent but thanks to you I'm healed." Dragon said

"That's good." I said

"Please allow me to come with you." Dragon said

"Hehe I don't think you'll fit on the boat" I said

"Oh right one second." Dragon said

The dragon was surrounded in a white light and it slowly got smaller. Still it was no bigger than a house cat. It was so cute I couldn't help myself and hug it. Boomer swam over and looked at the little dragon.

"How's this?" Dragon ask

"Perfect but can you be outside of the water?" I ask

"Yes just because I'm a water dragon doesn't mean I can't go on land. I just need water when I sleep." Dragon said

"Do you have a name?" Boomer ask

"Bliss." Bliss said

"Well Bliss welcome onboard. Come on let's get back to the boat." I said

We swam and Boomer floated me up to the deck. Everyone was nervous about Bliss but I explain to them what happen and why she was attacking us. Everyone calm down and welcome Bliss on board. Bliss was having a blast walking around on the boat. Me and Boomer were relaxing after that and watching everyone wander around on the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sing me a Song

Boomer POV

Well we made it to Orcana, well we were above it. Bliss was in the water and had turned into her normal size. We were on her back and so was Alec. He asked to come because of a friend that was down here he hasn't seen in a long time. His face was funny though because he thought he was drowning until her realized Bubbles places an air bubbles around him. Only I can breathe like Bubbles dose underwater when I'm next to her.

"Here we are." Bliss said stopping

"Well no what I was expecting…it really does look polluted." I said

Bubbles swam up to the entrance and she was trying to hold back the tears. They all saw her and swam up to her. Begging her to heal them. I had to get between them and Bubbles. Bliss let a roar out causing them to back off. Alec was swimming about looking for his friend.

"Fauna?" Alec called out

"Who's Fauna?" Bubbles ask

"My childhood friend. She became a sea folk because of her love for the sea life. She wanted to help kept the ocean clean for all that lives in it. But I haven't heard from her in a long time." Alec said, you could tell he was really worried.

"Alec? Is that you?" a voice called out

"Zeal, where Fauna?" Alec said

"The pollution got to her. She's at the hospital right now." Zeal said

"Go see your friend. Will call for you when we head back to the ship." I said

"You sure?" Alec ask

"Positive." Bubbles said with a smile

"Thanks." Alec said

Alec swam off with Zeal to go see his old childhood friend. Me and Bubbles swam around and as Bubbles swam the water around her would clear up but then quickly get polluted again. Bubbles does have the power to clear up this pollution but as long as that tyrant keeps pollution then it would be just a wasted effort on Bubbles part. We found what we believe is the palace or maybe it's a temple. Either way Bubbles was drawn to whatever was inside. We got in and there we found the water to be crystal clean.

"So is this where the Heart Of The Sea is?" Bubbles ask

"Who goes there?" a voice said

"Huh my name is Bubbles, I'm the Mermaid of the Sea." Bubbles said nervous

"The Mermaid? Oh thank the heaven. Excuse my rudeness. My name is Fate and I am the Watcher of the Heart." Fate said "And you must be the Mermaid's Guardian."

"Yes I am." I said

"Come in come in." Fate said

"So is this where-" Bubbles started to say

"Where the heart lies? Yes we keep it here inside the barrier to keep the pollution out. Once a day we let a few sea folks in to heal them but they would get sick quickly." Fate said

"I tried to ask the king of Mediga to stop but he refused." Bubbles said sad

"I am not surprised. I fear the only way to stop him is either kill him or find the true heir." Fate said

"Do you know anything about the true heir?" Bubbles ask

"I do know her mother was a true blooded sea folks. Her mother bloodline dates back to when the very first Mermaid came to us. Her father was a true blooded land folk. His family was the ruler of Mediga for thousands of years and was a kind ruler." Fate said

"So where is the true heir?" I ask

"Some say she was killed or is in hiding because of that tyrant." Fate said

"We were told she had blue hair and yellow eyes. Is that true?" Bubbles ask

"Yes she had blue hair only because she was dipped in the Fountain of Song." Fate said

"The Fountain of Song?" I ask

"Yes Song was the name of the very first Mermaid. They said her voice was what created the Heart Of The Sea. That fountain was built over her grave as a memorial. The young heir was near death so they ask us permission to us the fountain. Normally I would have said no but something drew me to that little girl so I aloud it. Her hair turned blue after that. As well as her eyes turn yellow." Fate explained

"You have no idea where she could be? Or no anyone that maybe able to help?" I ask

"I do not no more than that but Fauna did know her mother. Although Fauna is in very bad condition. Not sure she is even awake." Fate said

"Fauna wasn't that Alec friend he was looking for?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah it is." I said

"My dear Bubbles I know you will find a solution to this and I would love to give you the Heart but if it leaves this temple then we are all doomed." Fate said

"It's alright but may I see it?" Bubbles ask

"Yes of course. But I'm afraid your guardian is not allowed in the sanctum." Fate said

"That's alright I will only be a moment. You ok with that Boomer?" Bubbles ask

"Yes I'll wait by the door for you." I said

Fate lead us to the sanctum where the Heart Of The Sea. Fate open the door and Bubbles swam in. Fate closed the door and I stood in front of it. I closed my eyes listening to what was happening on the other side but all I could hear was very soft and relaxing music playing.

Bubbles POV

I swam in and my feet became a fin again. I could hear some soft music playing. Almost as if the sea was playing its song. There in the middle was a gem in the shape of a tear with a diamond shape heart fused inside it. I touched it slightly and felt a cooling sensation. I was blinded by a bright light and when I could see I was no longer in the room but floating above the ground as if I was flying. Down below was a battle taking place.

"What's going on?" I wondered

"Do not give up my children we will win this fight." A soothing voice called out

Then I was falling and I hit the water hard. I quickly swam up and saw a girl with very long bright blue hair and bright yellow eyes. She was on a boat and wore the Heart Of The Sea. She must have been the first Mermaid, that must be Song.

"My love we must retreat." A male voice said, it must be her guardian

"I will not allow my unfaithful children with this battle. They must be punish." Song said

"Look at what you are causing. You are destroying this family. Please stop before it is too late." Her guardian pleaded

"No…they must pay." Song said with an evil tone

Before I could see or hear anymore I was sucked into a vortex and was being pulled deep down. When I was released I was back in the sanctum. Was that a vision of the past? Of what Song did? But who were the unfaithful children? And why did she suddenly take on an evil tone when she said they must be punished. Then I felt something around on my stomach. My symbol was glowing and the belt vanished into little bubbles. It then formed back into a belt but looked different. It was in gold rings going around my waist and on my right side the gold ring when down till the bottom of my fin. Where the rings when from around my waist to down was a tear shade gem. I looked worried I may have taken the gem from the sanctum but it was still there but a small piece was missing. It knows it must stay here but has leaned me some of its power to help me out.

"Thank you…and don't worry I'll fix everything" I said

I swam out and Boomer notice the new belt. I told him what happen and what I saw. Fate came back and told us if we wanted to speak to Fauna we better go now. She was on very thin ice and could pass away any minute now. Me and Boomer swam over and saw Alec mad as hell in the corridor.

"Alec…" I said

"She's dead…" Alec said

"I'm so sorry Alec." I said giving him a hug

"I'll make him pay." Alec said he wasn't hugging back and his voice was odd

"Alec listen to me. Fauna wouldn't want you to be like this. Yes the tyrant must pay for what his done but you mustn't let your heart sink into darkness." I said

I leaned up and place a soft kiss on Alec forehead. A white light formed but quickly died down. once I moved away I saw Alec heart was clearing up.

"Thank you…I still will make him pay but I guess I was letting revenge take hold of me." Alec said

"It's fine. Now let's go. I said

"Wait Fauna did tell me something about the true heir." Alec said

"Let's talk about that on the boat." I said

"Alright." Alec said

We swam out of the city and Bliss swam quickly up to the boat and put us on. Then she turned back into her small form and we went to the dining hall to talk about what Fauna said about the true heir. Song and the true heir…they both have blue hair and yellow eyes. I wonder if that means anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Song of Revenge

Bubbles POV

We were in the dining hall and Alec was thinking of how to start. He took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling.

"The true heir and Song the first mermaid, are the same person." Alec said

"What do you mean?" Boomer ask

"When the true heir, sorry I mean Sonia, when she was dipped in the Fountain of Song the two became one. The spirit of Song entered her body." Alec said

"Ok but what does that have to do with her disappearing?" I ask

"Ok to understand that you must know what happen to Song." Alec said

Alec took another deep breath and began explain what happen to Song.

Past *Story of Song*

Long ago a young beautiful woman was born in the sea. She had a fin like a fish but shined like a gem. Her eyes were a piercing yellow and long blue hair. She swam through the sea helping sailor when they would get stuck. One day a ship got caught in a storm and a man was tossed over. The ship broke apart and all but that man died. Song swam to the man and brought him to her home. She was drawn to the young man and gave him the power to breath underwater. When the man came too he found he could breathe underwater and was saved by Song. The two fell in love and he became her Guardian, gaining power no normal man could ever get. But soon thing got bad a war broke out. A war between Songs people and the people of Sore. Not much is known about this war but they saw that Song heart turned black and see wanted nothing but revenge. But revenge on what? That was never told. In the end Song, her guardian and Sore were killed. The war ended and Song with her Guardian were buried and the Fountain of Song was built. But as soon as the fountain was built the water turned a sickly red, some believe it was because Song never got her revenge. And once a year on the day she died the water turned that sickly red. Sore on the other hand was never found. They placed his body in a large carrier to bring him to the incinerator but when they got there his body was gone, it vanished.

Present *End of Story of Song*

"So Sonia was place in the Fountain on that day. And to Fauna belief that Song spirit entered Sonia body and is controlling her. Seeking out her revenge." Alec said

"Wow…So how do we free Sonia from Song?" I ask

"Fauna spoke about a spell that was created by her Guardian in case this would happen. he knew her dark heart was strong and she would one day take control of a person body. So he created the spell called Soul Release. But know that spell was lost in the war." Alec said

"Damn. Nothing can be easy can it?" Boomer ask

"Then it wouldn't be much of a trial now would it?" I said

"True. So we first got to find out about this spell and then seek out Sonia." Boomer said

"Yes and I believe the sorceress of Elga will be of help." Alec said

"The who?" Boomer ask

"The sorceress of Elga are a group a young woman whom practice in the art of spell crafting, spell making and all that stuff. They may have an idea as to where the spell of Soul Release is." Alec said

"Ok so that's where will go first." I said

We left the dining room and told the captain were we wanted to go. It would be a very long journey so we will have to stop at the port town of Ema. After that it would be a weeklong trip to Elga. But I keep having the feeling we are being followed by something very dark and sinister. Something from the past is coming after us. Could it be Song or maybe…Sore?

Unknown POV

"Where are we going?" a soft voice ask

"We my dear are going to hunt down someone that will hurt you." A dark voice said

"But why would it want to hurt me?" the soft voice ask

"Because you are the key." The dark voice said

"The key?" the doft voice ask

"Yes know go an rest. I will continue to walk. Your spirit is tired." The dark voice said

"Ok…I miss my home though." The soft voice said

"And I will take you back there as soon as we finish what we started. I promise." The voice said

"Ok." The soft voice said

"Finally that brats asleep again. Know lets go visit a very old friend down at Elga. I'm sure she will be more than happy to see me again." The dark voice said with a laugh

Author note.

Hey sorry this one so short. It was just to give you guys a little idea as to what Bubbles will have to do in the near future. But I do have a question for everyone and depending on how many people vote on it wil determine the next few chapters.

Should Bubbles Run in Sonia/Song in Elga or should they arrive just as Sonia/Song finish their busy there?

Let me know what you guys want ok. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Still the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Come Little children

Bubbles POV

We finally got to Elga but we had to walk through a thick forest. Bliss didn't seem keen on the forest and stayed very close. Boomer was walking just a bit ahead to help clear a path with Alec. I was with a few other guards and we walked for a good 3 hours before getting to the temple. But when we got there it was up in flames with bodies laid out all other the place.

"What on earth happen here?" Boomer ask

"I sense something dark…a very dark heart is nearby." I said

I raced inside feeling like I needed to hurry up. I race through the temple not sure where I was going but something was guiding me. I came up to two very large wooden doors covered in blood. I put my hand on the door when I felt a sickly feeling deep in my heart. I placed my hands over my heart as my eyes widen. I felt like something was ripping my soul apart and trying to pull my heart into darkness.

"BUBBLES!" I heard Boomer call out

I snapped out of it when I heard his voice and looked to see him running down at a fast past. He was soon right in front of me and hugging me tightly. I must have worried him when I ran off like that. I hugged back will placing my head on his chest.

"Are you ok? You just ran off." Boomer ask worried

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry I worried you." I said

"So why did you stop here?" Boomer ask

"Whatever did this…is behind these doors but…" I said

"What's wrong?" Boomer ask

"Whatever it is…is pure darkness, hatred and blood hungry." I said

"Then you stay here." Boomer said

"No I need to go too." I said with a stern voice

"Fine but stay close." Boomer said

"I will." I said

We open the door and it was a wave of darkness it us. We closed our eyes holding on to each other hand. When it past we looked around. We walked in and saw someone on the ground barely alive. I walked up to her and she had a deep cut going across her chest.

"Hang on I'll heal you." I said

"N..no" she said, her voice was dry and weak

"But you'll die." I said

"I know…s-so you're the new Mermaid…she here…" she said

"Who?" I ask

"The young Sonia." She said

"S-sonia here…then that mean that Song is here to." I said

"Ah yes that's right she is controlling the poor girl." She said her eyes were closing

"Wait please I need your help. We need to find the spell Soul Release in order to free Sonia." I said

"The spell you seek…it's…it's…" she started but she died

"Wake up please!" I called out

"Bubbles stop she's dead." Boomer said

I got up and went to look around the room. She looked like she was in charge here so there must be some clues around here. But then I heard it, a song calling out to me. Her song was dark and evil but yet I was drawn to it. My vision became blurry as I walked towards the voice.

*Eerie music*

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

I could see but it was like it wasn't my vision. My body moved on its own as it was lead away by the music. The dark and cold voice of Song being my guide to wherever she was pulling me too. I stopped in front of a mirror looking into my lifeless eyes.

Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions

A dark figured formed behind me, a female form. She had long air and her eyes were a piercing yellow. She wore a maniac smile with blood running down her eyes as if she was crying blood. She ran her hand from my shoulder to my neck. Gently but eerily holding my neck.

Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet

*Eerie music*

I felt like I was drowning in my own body. As if my lunges were being filled with water. The figure became more and more clear. Her hair was blue so I knew this was Song. She trapped me in her music and was going to kill me if I didn't do something.

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

*Eerie music*

She leaned her head down till her lips were at my ear. And with a dark and sadistic voice she said.

"I will not be stopped…not by you or him…I will have my revenge and see this world drown in its own blood. You will be the key…I will not kill you yet dear one for I need you to draw him out."

And with that she vanished in a black mist. I regain control of my body but was shaking badly. I feel to my knees and Boomer rushed over to me. I was still looking into the mirror. I was the key? The key to what? Why does she seek out revenge so badly? What could have happen to her to make her so dark and hateful? So many question and very few answers.

Boomer POV

I was looking through some book when I heard a voice telling Bubbles was in danger and just as I look over to her I see her fall to her knees. I ran to her and was gently shaking her. She was fixed on the mirror and looked really sad about something. She finally snapped out of it and wiped the tears away.

"Bubs what's wrong?" I ask

"Song was controlling my body…I thought she was going to kill me but she said she need me, that I was the key to her revenge." Bubbles said looking at me

"No Bubs you will be the one to stop her, not help her." I said with a smile

"I know but when she held me…when she held her cold hand around my neck. I felt death…I felt like I would die right then and there. And her voice…they say she had a soft melody voice but when she spoke to be it was dark and sadistic." Bubbles said

"Bubs she is being control by her hatred. And for that she is control Sonia to accomplish something she didn't get a chance to finish. She's a dark spirit just looking for peace but it to blind to see that's what she's really after." I said

"Are you sure?" Bubbles said

"Positive. Now come we need to find any clue leading to the Soul Release spell." I said helping Bubbles up.

We went back to look but I stay very close this time to Bubbles. We were looking through book after book and were exhausted. The flames just stopped after an hour or two. I found it weird but whatever. I know there got to be a clue somewhere here about the spell. I looked back to the mirror and notice something.

'What the?' I mentally ask

Something was being written…in blood on the mirror. I motion to Bubbles and she had that same look I had. We watched as the words came clear. Once it was done Bubbles read it out loud.

"The soul wanders in darkness. The heart sinks into the abyss. The being is transform into a monster of darkness. Seeking blood from others. He seeks for this monster with a heart full of light and a soul of darkness. His soul taken when a spell was spoken and now he seeks to take the soul of the monster. To free the being trapped inside he must call fourth the darkness within. Slain was he by the monster and with him the spell to free the being within the monster." Bubbles said

"What is it?" I ask

"Our clue to the spell we just need to figure out what it means." Bubbles said

Bubbles quickly wrote down the message because the mirror started to crack. And in just a minute the mirror was shattered into millions of pieces. Luckily Bubbles wrote down the whole thing before the mirror shattered. Well we got our clue but what does it mean? We were about to leave when the shattered mirror pieces floated up and were circling us. I held Bubbles close to me and I looked for a way out but at the speed the mirror fragment are going I don't see an opening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Golden Key

Normal POV

Bubbles and Boomer were trapped by the circling mirror fragments. The fragments slowly closing in on them making the circle smaller and smaller. There seem to be no escape for our heroes until footsteps were heard. A figure covered in a black cloak walks in as a pure white mist entered the room with him. The mirror fragments vanished when they be touched by the mist. Our heroes that held each other with eyes closed tightly slowly open their eyes to see the mist. The mist was cooling and gentle as they saw but they shadow of the figure.

"Who are you?" Boomer ask

The figure said nothing

"Please tell us, we won't hurt you." Bubbles said kindly

The mist grew thick and soon Boomer and Bubbles could see nothing. When the mist died down the figure was gone. All that was left was a key; it was golden with small holes going along the handle part and along the edge. Six holes with each their own shape; the first was that of a heart, the second was a star, the third was diamond, the fourth was of a bird, the fifth was a moon and the sixth was of a sun.

Bubbles POV

Someone saved us but he didn't saw who he was. All that was left was this large key with six holes in it. We went back to everyone on the boat and told them what happen. Alec felt bad for not being there to help us but I told him it was alright. This key must be also a clue to getting the spell but what are these holes in it for.

"Hey Boom what do you think this is for?" I ask

"Not sure but I'm sure it's important." Boomer said

"Yeah I'll just have to keep it close." I said

"When we get back to Spira will see if we can find anyone that knows what that key is and what that riddle means." Boomer said

"Guess that's all we can do for now." I said

The boat ride seems longer than normal. We got attacked by some sea creatures that were tainted but I was able to purify them with the help of Boomer and Bliss. It was late at night and only me and the person steering the boat was awake. I was looking out t the sea when I saw something. Without warning a mist surrounded me and I found myself somewhere strange. Object of childhood floated about. But not of my childhood but of other people. I walked around watching the images pass me.

"Welcome." A voice said

"Who there?" I ask

"Do not fear me child. I am but the keeper of memories of youth." The voice said

A large dog type created appeared in front of me.

"Why am I here?" I ask

"Because for centuries this world has been trapped in a constant loop. Restarting over and over again. I summoned you here in hopes you could help me break this cycle." The dog said

"I don't understand. How can a world be trapped in a loop?" I ask

"Song grudge is that great." The dog said

"Song doing this?" I ask

"Yes when she fails to get her revenge, just before she is destroyed she restarts the loop and then for trapping the mermaid that fought against her. If something is not done this world will collapse and die out. Which will not be good for your home world." The dog said

"What would happen to my world?" I ask

"The fourth princess would be reborn and destroy your world." The dog said

"So what do I have to do?" I ask

"You must collect the six elements of Song's heart. That key will be what unlocks her heart. Six gems were scattered around the world each of them are needed. If you miss or lose one then you'll fail." The dog said

"But what do they represent?" I ask

"The first was that of a heart which represent her love, the second is a star which represent her courage, the third is diamond which represent her kindness, the fourth was of a bird which represent her loyalty, the fifth was a moon which represent her generosity and finally the sixth was of a sun which represent..." the dog said

We heard a screech and soon the place turned dark. The dog creature told me to run but he never told me what the finally symbol represents. Soong I couldn't see anything and I was back on the boat. I looked up at the moon and saw it was slowly turning red. That really can't be good. I don't have must time to waist. I need to stop Song and soon or this world and my world will be doomed.

2 days later back at Spira

Boomer POV

"So this key is for Song's heart and you need to find the gems that match these symbols?" I ask

"Yes and I saw the moon start turning red a few night ago. But what I don't understand why can't you see the moon turning red. "Bubbles said

"Not sure maybe it's your powers letting you see it." I said

"Maybe well anyways the Queen said we should speak will Markus at the archives. He may have a clue as to what this riddle means." Bubbles said

"Yeah let's go." I said

We walked down the castle stairs and into town. Everyone here was friendly but they were scared. Even if they try to hide it you could see it in their eyes. But they seem to be less scared now that Bubbles around but I really wonder if that's a good thing? Do they not know that the bigger threat was the Song the first Mermaid and not that tyrant? Maybe it was best they didn't know after all they may turn on us if they knew. I just hope this Markus guy really can help us with this weird riddle. The young prince wasn't looking to good either. Bubbles treated him a bit but couldn't heal him. Well all we can do is to take this one step at a time; if we rush we may end up just like all the other mermaids that came to this world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 30 days left: Heart Gem

30 days left

Bubbles POV

Markus was looking through some books while we just sat down looking like we were lost. Markus was a boy about our age; I was expecting it to be some old guy. He was also looking at the key, he seem to be very interested in it. I was just looking around when I heard a loud crash. I looked back and Markus got buried under the mountain of books.

"Found it." Markus said

We moved the books out of his way and Boomer helped him up.

"So this book speaks about the legendary Maur, the dog of youth." Markus said

"And what does it say?" I ask

"Maur is a peaceful creature that lives in the realm of Memories or as it referred to the realm of Simra. He walks the world invisible by man but creature of pure hearts can see him. He never interferes with the daily life of man. Only on the very rare occasion will man meet this creature. He guards the memories of children that have passed on before their time each represented by a symbol." Markus read

"Does it say what the symbol is?" Boomer ask

"It says each child has his or her own symbol. No two is alike." Markus said

"The heart which represent her love, the second is a star which represent her courage, the third is diamond which represent her kindness, the fourth was of a bird which represent her loyalty, the fifth was a moon which represent her generosity and finally the sixth was of a sun which represent her something. Could it have to do with her memories?" I ask

"But Maur only guards the memories of children. Song was an adult." Boomer said

"So then what could it represent." I wondered

"Well from what you told me this key is needed to somehow unlock Song heart. So I would first start collecting the gem of the one you know and I'll keep looking into the final symbol." Markus said

"Ok so the first one is of a heart which is her love. So how would we find that?" Boomer ask

"Well there is a field of Kono flowers. Kono flowers are said to turn the heart black but if someone makes it to the end they would be rewarded with a great treasure. Perhaps the treasure is the gem." Markus said

"Well it's all we have to go on right now. So I say we try it. where is this field?" I said

"About a two day trip to the north past the whirlpools." Markus said

"Ok I'll go ahead and get the boat ready. Bubbles why don't you get whatever you need here and I'll come pick you up in an hour." Boomer said

"Sounds good." I said

Boomer race off as I got some supplies here ready. Markus was back in his books looking up any clues he could find. I was in my room in the palace sitting on the bed. If you close your eyes and clear your mind everything seem so peaceful but when you reopen them and really look then you see the fear and pain this world in holding onto.

"Lady Bubbles are you here?" Markus ask

"Yes I'm here, some in." I said

"Ah good. I was looking around the library when I found this old map. It seems to lead to varies places but it's in a language I do not understand. But what caught my eye was that at each spot showed one of the symbols. Well to me they look like the symbol of the gems." Markus said

"Well let's have a look at this." I said

Markus rolled the map out and place it on my bed. It was a fairly large map but I saw them. The symbol that where of the gem. The heart was at that field Markus spoke of. This map was going to take us on one wild adventure but if its right then all we have to do is follow this map and will get all the gems.

"Wait where the Sun one?" I said

"That's just it. it stop at where the Moon gem lies. In the Valley of Ushmar, the forgotten one." Markus said

"The Moon gem represents her generosity so why would it be in a place like that?" I wondered

"Well perhaps something she offered out of her generosity was forgotten and the gem got sent there." Markus said

"Maybe. Well none the less this map will be of great help. That you Markus for finding this and bringing it to me." I said

"My pleasure." Markus said

I heard the carriage and saw Boomer was back. I grabbed my thing and headed to the front of the castle. I told Boomer of the map and he says it would be helpful I just hope we have enough stuff to last us the trip because we wouldn't be able to come back to Spira for a long time.

Unknown POV

Markus stood at a window watching Bubbles leave. His eyes glowing a dark blue and a blank expression on his face. A sinister figure forms behind him with an evil smile on its face. Watching as our young mermaid road off in search of the gems.

"You did well my little puppet, I'll let the mermaid girl find all the gem then I'll destroy them. And soon once Song grudge cause the loop to start over then this world will crumble, causing the barrier to weaken and then my mistress can be reborn." The figure said

Slowly the figure release a mist in the castle making everyone fall into deep sleep. The figure approached the young prince as the prince stirred in his sleep. Mumbling words in a different language only the name Sonia could be understood from the young prince.

"foolish prince. You were ever so close this time to figuring things out. Which is what caused me to do that to you. Soon the toxin will kill you and your dear Sonia will be the key to destroying this weak world." The figure said

"Sonia…Sonia." The prince mumbled

I dark figured slowly vanished as to prepare for the upcoming battle he knew would take place. all though he wasn't worried but he had an odd feeling deep inside him that told him to be wary of this mermaid. She not like the others that he easily fooled in the past.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Kono Flower

Countdown: 28 days left

Bubbles POV

We finally made it to this Kono flower field and well these flower looked weird. They look dead but very well alive. The air is thick and hard to breath. Even if I tried to clear the air it would come right back. Only me and Boomer would somewhat walk through this field so the rest waited on the boat. Not sure how long we been walking for but the deeper we got into the field the more I could hear someone screaming in pain.

"Boomer do you hear that?" I ask

"Hear what?" Boomer ask

"Someone screaming in pain." I said

Boomer listen "Nope sorry all I hear is the wind."

"Maybe it's just me." I said

We walked deeper into the field and soon I couldn't even see my own hands in front of me. I stopped and called out to Boomer but I was greeted with just the wind. Did we get separated somehow? I kept calling to Boomer when I saw a figure in front of me. It was Blossom!

"Blossom! What are you doing here?" I ask walking up to her

"It's your fault you failed in your trial." Blossom said in a dark voice

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"She was reborn and destroyed us. Were dead because of you!" Blossom snapped at me then vanished

"Blossom!" I called out

"Your weak little sister. Always ways and always will be." Buttercup voice said

"Stop it!" I said covering my ears

"You're such a cry baby." Butch voice said

"Pathetic." Brick voice said

I fell to my knees telling the voices to stop. My hands covering over my ears and my eyes shut tight. But I could still hear them. Telling me I was a loser, a weakling and other things. And soon I started to believe the voices. My hand lowering to the side and my eyes becoming lifeless.

Boomer POV

Me and Bubbles got separated and I was trying to find her. This fog was so thick and hard to see in front of me. I heard some running behind me and stop. I looked but saw nothing but I could hear people laughing and running about. I looked behind me and saw nothing but when I turned back around I saw three faces I never thought I see again.

"Jane…Markus…John?" I said shock

"Hello Blue boy." Markus said

"Not that's not possible. You three died!" I said

"Awww not happy to see us?" Jane said

I shook my head trying to wake up

"Ah a weak as you where back then. You can't even protect your mate." John said

"Bubbles?" I ask

"She's already fallen to the Kono flower's spell and soon her heart will turn dark." Jane said

"I won't let that happen!" I said mad

"You'll never find her." Jane said

"Shut up bitch!" I said

"Weak." Markus said

"Stop it!" I yelled

"Hopeless." John said

"I said STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lung

The three of them vanished and I felt out a breath. I won't let Bubbles heart turn dark. I'll find her I know I will. I looked down and saw one of those flowers. My anger grew as I stomped on it. As soon as I did that the fog cleared up a bit. I was stepping on them as I called out to Bubbles. This field will not beat us I won't let it.

Bubbles POV

I was in a dark room nothing around me. I was alone and forgotten. No one wanted me or needed me. I was a weakling a loser. A big cry baby that just burden those around me. It was cold here but the cold felt good. Was I near death? I think I am. Maybe that be best if I just died then I wouldn't burden anyone anymore.

"BUBBLES!" a voice yelled out

"I won't be a burden…" I mumble

"Where are you?" the voice called out

"Burden no more…" I mumble

"Dear you aren't a burden. Wake up. Your sisters and Boomer is waiting for you." A very familiar voice said

A bright light was pushing its way into my dark world. The light felt warm and caring. I tried to move but the cold kept me from leaving. I was crying a bit wanting to go to the warm light. I reached for it trying to even touch it. I was always there when a gentle but strong hand touch mine. It took my hand and pulled me into the light.

Boomer POV

I found Bubbles lying on the ground. Her body felt cold and she didn't seem to be breathing. I held my hand in her hoping she would wake up. When her body started to warm up and her breathing came back. She slowly opens her eyes with a little tear in them. I smiled at her wiping the tears away. He hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"I…I guess I am weak…I fell into the Kono flower spell didn't I?" Bubbles ask

"Bubbles you're not weak." I said pulling her away a bit

"But…" Bubbles said looking away

"There different kind of strength. Buttercup is strong physically, Blossom will is strong and you." I said making her look at me

"Your heart is strong which to me make you the strongest." I said with a smile

"Thanks." Bubbles said with a smile

We lean in and shared a passionate kiss. As we kissed the wind picked up but we didn't separated. Once we did separated from the kiss the wind died down and the fog was gone but not only that but the Kono flowers looked really different. They were a dull grey but now they were a mix of baby and royal blue and very lively. The sun was shining in and we could see the boat in the distant. We looked behind out and there was the middle of the field with the heart gem floating on a pedestal. We got up and walked over to it. Bubbles picked up the gem and placed it in the key.

"One down and five more to go." I said

"Yeah and I know will do it." Bubbles said with a smile

"Just never forget how strong you really are Bubbles." I said

We walked back to the boat with the air feeling fresh. The air was clean here and the once feared Kono Flower are now beautiful and full of love. No one has to fear this field anymore because Bubbles and I purified it together. But I wonder, did those three from my past come forward to help me?


End file.
